Wait, who's the father?
by lilbigEnano96
Summary: Oga has really done it this time. He finally succeeded in passing baby Beel to someone else...somewhat, and now, the future demon king finds himself with, not one, but two human fathers. Then, there's the small possibility that maybe, just maybe, Oga wants the child back. But it's not like things could get any worse then they already are...Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Long ago, in a certain place, there lived a barbaric, ruthless, demon-like bastard who couldn't care less for his fellow man….**

Oga glared outside one of the many broken windows of his supposedly "rebuilt" school, unsure of how he should feel. He should feel happy, liberated! He should be kicking back, relaxing, and not caring, yet all he wanted to do was sleep. All he wanted was for this day to be over.

"Oi, Oga," Furuichi called, "what's up with you? You've been acting strange all morning."

The teen scoffed at his friend's concern, "I'm fine," he insisted, heading towards an empty desk and taking a seat, "why wouldn't I be?"

His friend shrugged, stopping to check out two girls passing down the hallway. Oga on the other hand sighed and slammed his face on the wooden desk, determined to get some of the sleep he lost last night.

"Wait," He heard Furuichi's annoying voice interrupt, "where are Hilda-san and baby Beel?" Oh, how he wanted to smack him for being such an idiot.

"Oh, gee, I don't know," Oga answered, faking confusion, his tone now becoming irritated, "Where do you _think _they are?" It's not like he was worried, in fact, he knew exactly where they were. He also knew that for today, or this whole week for that matter, Beel wasn't his burden.

'_That bastard can take care of him no problem.' _He thought to himself, his mind drifting to sleep once more.

Furuichi shook his head, deciding it was best to leave his friend be and focus on a far more _interesting_ matter outside. He popped his head out slightly, spying on two giggling blondes and briefly losing himself in one of his fantasies. His happiness however was shattered in an instant.

Quickly, the silver haired teen rushed back to where Oga was, knocked out and unaware of what was happening around him. He was practically cowering behind his friend as he heard, rather than saw, the red eyed teen make his entrance. "J…Jin-senpai…."

The newly arrived teen threw Furuichi an acknowledging glance before looking at Oga crossly. He let out a ticked off sigh, taking note that the idiot was already fast asleep. Without warning, He kicked the wooden desk, flipping it over a gawking Furuichi and into the air, throwing it's occupant to the floor face first.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Oga snarled, rising and rubbing his jaw slowly. He narrowed his eyes at his attacker. He was the second-to-last person he wanted to see today; riding inside the hood of his sleeveless jacket, was the _last _person he wanted to see. "You bastard," he muttered, "of course it'd be you, who else would settle for a cheap trick like that?"

Oga got no reply back, only the same look he usually got from him. "Well what do you want? It's too early for me to deal with your shit."

Before He could answer the idiot's question, Jin felt his passenger beginning to move. A few seconds later, baby Beel sat atop his dark hair, looking around to confirm his location.

"Da!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger towards Oga.

"Wait, wait, wait," the brown haired teen asked in confusion, glancing at both Jin and Beel respectively, "What the hell's going on here?"

Jin let out a frustrated sigh, "He's been asking "Where's Oga?" all morning," he explained, holding the child with both arms and extending him towards said person. "So, here he is." He told the demon, "Happy?"

Oga blinked, pushing the green haired child away. "Screw that, I'm not taking him." He stated, waving his hands in front of him.

"It wasn't a question asshole," he growled, extending the child once more, "Take the damn kid."

"No. It's your turn this week, dumbass. We agreed."

"Agreed?" Jin parroted menacingly, his eyes flashing with murder, "We agreed to jack." He pointed a finger at him, "Last time I checked, _I_ got forced into this by you!"

"Too bad," he smirked, "You and I are on the same boat now, deal with it."

Jin's right eye twitched, he turned towards Furuichi, who still looked a bit shocked. "Hold him." He commanded, handing him the uninterested Demon King before he could protest.

"Oi, whatcha-" Oga was cut off by a fist, the impact of the punch sending him to the nearest wall, breaking it. In a second, swarms of Ishiyama's students surrounded the practically empty classroom, all immediately rioting about the fight that just started.

'_Damn I think that's a new record!' _Furuichi thought to himself shaking his head, _'They're getting faster by the day!'_

"GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!"

"STUBBORN BASTAD!"

Both Oga and Jin had locked; a look of fury on both their faces, yet a glimpse of sick pleasure from battling each other was also present. Both immediately broke free ….

Yet their battle ended with neither of them striking. And both being punched through the floor.

"Now…" the blonde demon maid, who had quickly diffused the situation, spoke in an irritated voice, "WILL YOU TWO MORONS STOP FIGHTING EVERY OTHER MINUTE LIKE A PAIR OF STARVING DOGS?!"

"Hilda-san," Furuichi began gently, trying to calm the overexcited baby, "Don't-don't you think you kinda over-"

The demon's icy glare silenced him immediately, and made everyone else shudder with fear. She then heard her two victims arguing beneath the floor, or perhaps cursing her in union, either way she shook her head in a displeased manner.

"SILENCE!" she commanded, sinking their heads deeper into the rubble.

How the hell did this happen?

…...

**Ok, I know it's weird, but this is just the prologue to the story, a teaser if you will. I'll be posting the first "Official" chapter as soon as possible, until then, let me know what you guys think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so after about, what, 3 rewrites (for I've worked on this long before I made the prologue), I finally decided to upload this. The official first chapter. Enjoy.**

**1:**

Let me ask you a question, what do you usually do on a Saturday? Call up some friends and go to the movies? Or maybe, you like to treasure your weekends as a time for rest after a long, hectic week. Wanna know how I'm spending my Saturday? In a freakn traffic jam with a baby on my back, who just so happens to be the future demon king, _and_ destroyer of mankind. Fun. Oh, and did I mention I'm _still_ going to school for the lack of better things to do?

I hate my life. No wait, that's an understatement.

"Damn it," I mutter under my breath, busting out the kickstand and killing my bike's engine. I wrestled through my pockets until I finally fished out my Mp3 player, and with crossed arms, leaned back as my music played on shuffled. This was ganna take forever.

As my eyes slowly began to close, I heard faint sniffles over the loud music. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what this meant.

'_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' _"MOVE IT!" I yelled out in desperation, fearing for my life.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I heard someone nearby yell back, followed by more people bitching at me angrily.

"Fuck!" I cursed, frantically grabbing the almost-in-tears baby off my back. "Baby Beel," I practically begged to him, "don't cry! Look!" I exclaimed, ripping the earphones off my ears and placing them in his, "I've got all your favorites!"

I grabbed his attention as I pushed the "play" button on my device. Even with the loud music playing, he showed no signs of calming down. "Ah, come on!" I groaned, "Alright, let's try, uh, heavy metal!" I scrolled to the one section that would probably save me from electric therapy, and turned it on full blast. It didn't help much, seeing that the demon king looked more annoyed than before.

I heard that same son of bitch who told me to shut up sighing in frustration, "I SWEAR," he warned, in a louder voice than before, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THAT BABY UP, I'LL GO OVER THERE AND DO IT FOR YA!" this only caused baby Beel to become even more irritated.

"IDIOT!" I yelled back angrily, restraining myself from going over there and teaching him to shut up, "DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" As soon as I saw a tiny, plump vein on the child's forehead, I knew I was screwed.

I let my head drop near the handlebars in defeat, "Come on," I moaned, preparing myself for what was to come next, "give me a break."

Before he fried me, along with everyone else that had the misfortune to be next to me, he shot a look of murder my way. Then came the waterworks, and pain that followed.

…..

I parked my bike a few yards away from the school, where I was sure it was safe (Although really, _nothing_ is safe at Ishiyama). I swung my keys around while the green haired baby found his sacred comfort zone inside the hood of my jacket. With his usual "Da" and a thumbs up, he signaled to me that I could advance.

As I walked towards the graffiti infested building, I felt everyone's eyes on me, many holding confusion at seeing the naked baby on my back. Of course, they saw it riding there for more than half of my first week here, and some even saw me with him outside of school, but were too stupid to notice.

"Oi, American!" I heard someone growl behind me, I sighed, reluctant to deal with their bullshit this early in the morning.

Ok, three things I need to clarify before I keep going. One, yes, I am American, technically, because I was born and raised in America. One look at me however, will tell you that I'm of Japanese origins. Two, I am, according to everyone that I've fought so far, quote, "Wrath incarnate. A merciless, savage, demon made flesh." If that didn't tell you I'm a brutal son of a bitch, my nickname "The bastard devil from the West" probably will. And Three, I anger very, VERY easily. That one should be a no brainer, but still, better safe than sorry. And that's everything you need to know about me.

Oh, and if you haven't noticed yet, I'm kinda new here, as in new to _japan_. Ironic no? Now, I'm glad Japanese is my first language.

Anyways, I turned, coming face-to-face with two first-years by the look of it. Right off the bat, I knew what they wanted.

"Well, look at you," one of them spat in a mocking tone, "I see you're trying to impress Oga, maybe trying to join his little gang?"

His friend stepped closer, apparently trying to look intimidating. "So what, you babysit for him?" he asked, chuckling and high-fiving the other moron.

"Get lost," I warned, turning my back to them and beginning to walk away, "I don't have time to waste with trash like you." I heard them growl lowly, steam practically coming out of their ears.

"You think you can get away with dissing us like that cuz we're first years, new blood? You're at the bottom of the food chain bitch, and don't you forget that!"

Fun fact, I have little to no patience for morons who talk too much, and guess what, these two fit the bill perfectly. I said nothing as I struck them down with no mercy, looking down at them like the pitiful creatures they were.

"It just goes to show kiddo," I yawned, addressing the child on my back "stupidity knows no bounds."

"Da!" he replied in a cheery tone.

By now, you're all probably wondering how this child come to my possession. We'll get to the details later, long story short, what basically happened to the last guy, happened to me. And speaking about the last guy….

I spotted the silver haired pervert before he even called out to me.

"Jin-senpai!" He yelled enthusiastically, waving his arms in an effort to get my attention. I groaned, shaking my head as I walked towards him. I took a seat next to him without a word, ignoring the glares I was receiving.

"Furuichi," I sighed, rubbing my red eyes, attempting to stay awake, "I thought I told you, just Jin. You don't need to be over polite." For some reason, I'm really patient with this guy, and I've only known him for what, a little more than a week maybe? Maybe it's because out of everyone else in the group, he's easier to deal with.

"Not wearing the uniform I see," he noticed, pointing at the plain shirt under my jacket.

"Hey, this was a last minute decision." I told him, not bothering to meet his gaze, instead I looked towards his shadow. It was then I noticed that he was alone, "Oi, where's Oga? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Well, not really," he answered, scratching the back of his head, "It's Saturday, he usually lazes around on Saturday."

I shook my head, I figured he would pull something like this in an effort to ditch the kid. Again. I had half the mind to sic his sister on him, maybe even Hilda.

Honestly, I don't get what's his deal is. First, he mixes me into this mess because he doesn't want the kid, then as soon as I start growing on the kid (unintentionally by the way, it's not like I wanted any of this to happen), he wants him back. So now, baby Beel doesn't know who to stick with, and, here we are, both stuck in the same mess. And he's still got the balls to _deny _that he wants him back.

In a nutshell, that's how it happened.

The demon king having two human fathers, _no, that's not a problem at all._

Seeing as the idiot was a no show, I almost decided to call it a day and go back to my place to get some much needed sleep, until I realized I'd have _nothing_ to do afterwards. What's worse, that she-demon Hilda would probably be waiting for me there. I decided that spending my Saturday at school would be far better than coming home to a freeloading woman (if she can even be _considered _a woman) who's favorite hobby is to argue and annoy the hell out of me.

"Alright," I sigh, checking to make sure baby Beel had fallen asleep, seeing as he hadn't said anything for a while, sure enough, he was curled up in a ball, he's green hair barely sticking out of my hood. "Let's get this over with then." Both Furuichi and I got to our feet and walked inside the building without another word.

I was glad we left when we did, the looks people threw at us were starting to get to me.

**….**

We ate lunch in silence, not a single cloud in the sky, the sun shining in our faces and a cool wind blowing slightly in the breeze. In other words, it was perfect.

On one side of the school roof, Furuichi calmly ate his homemade lunch. Beel and I on the other hand, stationed ourselves on the other, munching on whatever decent food there was. I could easily tell how alone my silver haired acquaintance felt without the moron that stuck to his side. Why? Because, every five minutes or so, he'd glare at us, and to be honest, it was starting to creep me out.

"Oi!" I growled at the rocking infant on my knee, who threw me a questioning look as he continued to sip his yogurt without a care in the world, "I've already bought you like, eleven boxes, and I'm running out of spare change!"

Knowing I wouldn't win the fight, I searched my jean pockets until I found the exact amount for one more yogurt box. "Alright, one more," I muttered, crushing the money in my left palm and rising to my feet, "but this is your last one kid, and don't go thinking I'll share my food with you, got it?"

"Dabu!" he replied as he slowly climbed back inside my hood. I caught a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, mixed in with what looked like a victory glare. The little bastard_ knew_ he would win.

Muttering curses under my breath, I marched downstairs.

**….**

The trip was absurd to say the least. Not only did I have to go to the _other _side of the school (They seriously couldn't put another vending machine on _this side?)_ I also had to keep my temper in cheek, which would've been easy, if more than half the school and I didn't have a mutual hate for each other. And then, there's the demon on my back telling me to hurry up the only way he knows how to.

Seriously, one week and all this crap happens….well then. Can it get any worse?

"You're screwing with me…" I growled angrily, staring at the jammed yogurt box, "no, no freaken way." Behind me, the demon child began to furiously pound my back in anger, making me even more pissed.

I slammed my head on the glass, the only thing I needed now was-

"Oi, are you just ganna stand there like an idiot all day?"

That.

I clenched my fist, letting a low growl escape my throat. I could feel the bastard behind me beginning to regret his words. Even baby Beel ceased his vicious pounding and uttered a weak "Ai".

Without even thinking, or caring if others were looking, I snatched him clean off his feet. And let me tell you, I felt today's stress literally left off my shoulders as my fists inflicted unreal pain to that unlucky bastard.

"Well," I mutter, shaking my head as I looked down at the now broken vending machine spitting out all its contents faster than it took my cash, "It's your lucky day kiddo."

I saw the green haired child bolt to the ground at lightning speed. "Dabu!" he cried happily, taking with him around two trips worth of yogurt boxes and stuffing them in my hood. I shot him a dark look as he seated himself atop my jet black hair, but nevertheless, moved forward at his command. One thing I have to say, that unlucky guy's not getting out of that machine anytime soon.

"Hope you're happy," I told the nude demon king as we made the journey back, "you got your yogurt, _and_ watched me beat the crap outta someone." His only reply was a happy "Da" as he resumed slurping the box until it was empty. I didn't notice the trail of empty yogurts until I got to the stairs.

**….**

"Nee-san, let's go!" I heard a girl practically yell, anxiousness clear in her voice. I opened the partly closed door and was met with an unusual (although hilarious) scene.

There was Furuichi, almost on his knees and with a desperate look on his face. A few feet away from him stood the Queen of Ishiyama herself, along with two other members of Red Tail, uneasiness written clearly on their faces.

"Pleeeeease, Kunieda-senpai?" I heard him beg as he inching his way closer to the three girls. While the other two girls quickly distanced themselves from the creep, the Queen held her ground. "I promise, you won't even know I'm there!"

The blue eyed girl opened her mouth as if to respond, but closed it right away. She looked ready to answer whatever request he made, but one of the girls, a short, brown haired first-year with big doe eyes, stopped her before she said anything.

"Don't let that Lolicon fool you Nee-san!" She warned shooting Furuichi a look of pure disgust, "who knows what he might do if we let him come with us." Furuichi actually looked like he wanted to die right there.

"Oh come on, I-" he was cut short by baby Beel, who threw the last of his empty yogurt boxes at his face.

"Ah!" he cooed, clapping as he bounded on top of my head excitingly. His attempt to entertain himself however, alerted the attention of the three girls. I groaned internally as Kunieda turned her gaze towards my direction. Her uneasy expression quickly turned cold and hostile.

"Look," the same doe eyed girl whispered to her friend indiscreetly, "It's that new transfer student." She glared at me for a couple of seconds afterwards, "Isn't he from America or something?"

"And why is he shoeless? Doesn't he have any?" the other asked in an even louder whisper, staring at my bare feet, "And wait, isn't that Oga Tatsumi's son?"

"Haven't you heard?" the Doe eyed girl began again, but before she could continue, she noticed that I was throwing her a murderous look and stopped. Yeah, I got enough people talking about that particular lie, I don't need any more.

I wanted to open my mouth and clarify all that, starting with the fact that I HAVE shoes, I just choose not to wear them, but the Queen strode past me before I could even get a chance, with her lackeys trotting to keep up with her. Her cold gaze still present.

"Kunieda-senpai!" The silver haired teen hurried towards the Queen in one last attempt, but, as always, failed. This time however, he got the door slammed in his face. Defeated, Furuichi slouched back towards where baby Beel and I were sitting cross-legged, he on my head of course.

"So," I finally decide to break the silence, taking my last few bites of my sandwich, "Lolicon?"

"Don't even go there." He answered in a miserable tone, staring at the ground the entire time.

"Alright fine," I said, wiping my hands clean, "I won't ask about your personal preference, I just didn't know you were into that."

He gave me a look that clearly told me to shut up, but quickly turned his gaze back to the ground, heaving a heavy sigh after another long silence. "So," he finally asked, in a much calmer voice, "why the bare feet?"

I shrugged, "I always found shoes annoying, even as a kid. I just got into the habit of not wearing them, even if I got a pair at home." We kept small talking like this until it was time to head back in.

See what I mean? Patience.

**…..**

I mentally sighed as I closed the front door behind me, nighttime already creeping in on the sky. I walked over towards a small table, which was littered with useless junk like bills, post cards, advertisements, that sort of thing, and slapped my keys in the center (Before you ask, yes, my house is a mess.).

"You're back." I turned my head slightly so I could see behind me. The she-demon was sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed, with a deadpanned expression on her face. "I was beginning to wonder if anything life-threatening happened."

I scoffed at that statement, holding the demon king in one hand as I removed my jacket. "I didn't know you cared so much, Hilda." I told her in a sarcastic tone

"I care only for my master's safety and wellbeing," she answered, her ever present emotionless voice almost echoing throughout the small room, "You on the other hand, I care nothing for. If not for the master, I would surely kill you where you stand."

'_Fuck you too.' _I thought to myself as I opened the small refrigerator adjacent to me, seeing as there was practically nothing, I closed it with a dissatisfied look. '_I'll be waiting for you in hell.'_

A few seconds later, I handed her baby Beel. "Well then, take care of him," I demanded as I dropped the uninterested baby on her lap.

"I cannot." she stated, surprising me.

"_Bullshit_," I responded with crossed arms, "I've spent all day with the kid, so I have an excuse to be fed up with him."

To this she simply rolled her eyes at me, sighing impatiently. "Misaki _insists_ that I accompany her on her shopping trip tonight, so, I cannot. Besides, the little master seems keen on staying with you."

"And you can tell because?"

"For one," she stated, gently picking up the baby, "you haven't left his sight since you gave him to me."

In an attempt to prove her wrong, I walked away from the two, only to find that the nude baby was in fact following me with his emerald eyes. I was almost to the small table when the little bastard tackled me to the ground with a death hug. I growled angrily, only making him tighten his hold.

"Can't you just refuse?" I asked the demon in a snarl, making no attempt to shake the nuzzling child off me.

"I can," she admitted, glancing at me with a disapproving look, "but anything's better than being stuck in this hellhole with you." I swear I saw her smirk a little as my anger began to boil.

"I'm not taking care of him for the night!" I told her as I got to my feet, thrusting the kid towards her.

"You don't have to," she stated, getting up, "I could get Oga and you two could take care of the little master together." There was that damn smirk again, she was officially enjoying this.

There was no way in hell I'd watch over _that_ kid with _that_ idiot under the same roof.

"I hate you." I growled lowly, taking the kid back with a pissed off expression.

"The feeling is mutual."

"Why are you always a bitch?"

"Why are you always so angry?"

"Grrrr….I wanna kill you _so_ freaken much, too bad I can't."

"Hmm…Do you always plan to murder me, or is today just special?"

"You've no idea woman, my dreams run red with your blood."

"We have something in common then."

"Oh, is that so? Well then, let me-"

"Ah!" the demon king cried, making me stop mid-threat, as he began gazing at both of us with admiration in his tiny eyes.

It was then that I noted how close our faces were to each other, so close in fact, that I could inhale the demon's warm breath if I wanted to. "Get out of my face, you worthless peasant." she finally snapped at me after a few seconds, jerking herself away.

'_That's practically my line!' _I thought to myself, clenching my teeth, '_That bitch!'_

"Anyways," she said, walking towards the door and never looking back to face me, "make sure he's in your sights the entire time, or you'll suffer severally." I waved off her threat with a tsk as she marched off, slamming the door behind her.

I set the kid on the couch, turning on the T.V for him and handing him the remote while I scavenged for something to eat. Not long into it, I saw a small roach scurry past my feet and towards where Beel was.

I didn't even see the crying coming. Not only did it wake all the neighbors, (and of course, fry me) it broke _all _the windows in the house, making my already crappy, run-down home even worse.

By the way, did I tell you how much I despise my life?

...

**I realize Oga isn't in this chapter, he'll make his appearance in the next chapter(if there is a next one) So...what do you guys think, should I continue?**


End file.
